huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave
Dave is a contestant from Survivor: Redemption Island, Survivor: Fiji, and Survivor: South Pacific. Survivor: Redemption Island Dave began Survivor: Redemption Island on the purple Zapatera tribe at the beginning of the game. He was originally in an alliance with the men. However, his original alliance member Ryder began to discuss strategy with the women. When Zapatera lost the first challenge, everyone voted for Ryder for his inability to pick an alliance. Zapatera then won the second immunity challenge. The tribe then lost the next two challenges, eventually sending home Dave's allies Scott and John. The girls then turned on their own member, Bethany with orders from Mandy. An immunity win that secured Dave's spot in the game. When Zapatera lost again, the women once again stuck together and voted out Dave, sending him to Redemption Island. At the 5th Redemption Island duel, Dave competed against his original members Ryder and Bethany. It was then revealed that the winner of the duel would return to the game, the second to finish would stay on Redemption Island and the last to finish would be eliminated from the game. For finishing first, Bethany returned, Ryder finished second, leaving him on Redemption Island a little longer. For not winning the challenge, Dave was officially out of the game on Day 15. Voting History Survivor: Fiji After his performance on Survivor: Redemption Island, Dave returned for Survivor: Fiji. He was originally placed on the red Kabayo tribe comprised originally of pre-mergers. When Kabayo lost the first immunity challenge in a Double Tribal Council, the majority of the tribe voted out Marisa. After receiving votes at that tribal council, Dave made an alliance with Ricardo and Alistair in the hopes of staying the game. They later brought in Lea to their alliance to guarantee safety. Kabayo lost the Day 7 immunity challenge and the alliance all voted for Natalia. However, she played a Hidden Immunity Idol and removed all the votes she had. This meant that Dave, with the only vote that counted, was sent home. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific After a long hiatus, Dave returned for Survivor: South Pacific on the blue Upolu tribe. Unlike his other seasons, Dave did not make immediate alliances. After a shocking medical evacuation sent a Savaii member home, the Upolu tribe lost the first two immunity challenges. They voted out female threats, Lana and Danielle. After having challenge wins, Upolu lost more challenges. Karina was voted out for being lazy. At this point, Dave was yet to be in an official alliance and only voted randomly each time by how he felt. This was seen by the other castaways as Dave having weak gameplay and the tribe voted him out. At the next Redemption Island duel, Dave competed against Lana and Karina. For finishing quickly enough, Dave and Lana stayed on Redemption Island and Karina was eliminated. At the next duel, Dave competed against Lana, Peighton and Joe. The first two to finish would remain in the game, whereas the next two would be eliminated. Peighton and Dave lost the duel and were officially eliminated from the game. Voting History Trivia *Dave's elimination in Redemption Island made him the first person to be eliminated via a Tie-Breaking Revote. *Dave is one of ten castaways to compete in multiple seasons involving Redemption Island, the others being Bethany, Mandy, Ryder, Lana, Virgil, Jett, Charlie, Fawn and Alistair. *His elimination during Fiji was by one mere vote. He is one of the few castaways to be voted out with one vote in cases other than a Final Three. **Others include Vanessa, Bailey, Cody, Marina, Ryan and Justin. Category:Survivor: Redemption Island Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways